Run away with me
by The one who is odd
Summary: Toph and Katara admit they are bisexual. How will everyone act. Rated M for obvious reasons. Yuri KataraXToph. Scene of Rape in chapter 4.
1. Run away or stay with him

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar then Aang would be dead and Katara and Toph would be in love.

Authors Note: This chapter was written a year ago so please excuse a bit of errors.

The sweet smell of perfume filled her nose and instantly she new Katara was near. Toph always felt a special connection with her a connection closer than sisters. She had realized that it was love just hours ago, but Toph knew that being a lesbian was forbidden by there customs. She hated to see Katara with Aang even if he was the avatar he didn't deserve her. Toph was walking in the woods thinking about what had happened to turn her into a lesbian, no not a lesbian a bisexual. Maybe it was her over protective father or maybe it was just a natural thing, but in truth she hoped it was just a phase because there was no way such a beautiful woman like Katara could love Toph. She had almost forgotten about Katara being so close when suddenly she called out "Toph where are you?" she yelled. "I'm over here Katara" Toph yelled back.

Katara was running as fast as she could towards Toph, the girl might be strong but Katara still was concerned for her. Katara quickly arrived and stopped "Hey," she whispered, taking a few cautious steps forward. "You okay?" she asked "Yeah, you don't have to worry about me," Toph replied frankly. "I used be in the Earth Rumble tournaments, remember? I can handle myself" she said softly. Katara moved forward and hugged Toph "Toph..." she whispered in Toph's ear "Don't hate me for saying this but..." then at the same time they said "I love you".

Toph was surprised "Wha... What?" she asked not believing the prettiest girl in the Water Nation could love her. Katara smiled "Silly I said I love you didn't you say that back" she said hoping she hadn't just messed everything up. Toph rested her head on Katara's chest her breasts were so soft. Toph used earthbending to make a platform to raise her up so Toph and Katara were at eye level. Toph tenderly kissed her "Katara run away with me please lets just go" she said. Katara backed away "Toph you know it is illegal we couldn't be together in public" she grasped her waist and begun to cry. Toph slowly reapproached her "I don't care as long as I'm with you".


	2. A night in bed

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine but sadly I do not own ATLAB

Authors Note: Due to 2 nice comments only hours after Chapter one was posted I decided to write more.

Katara and Toph where both back at camp night had fallen and with it came a storm. Toph had always hated when it stormed hard the mud made it impossible for her to 'see' and the thunder scared her. Tonight was especially scary because Aang and Sokka had left for a guys night out (A/N: I intend to make an actual story out of this) which left Katara and Toph alone. A large boom scared Toph, the wind rain and thunder caused Toph to be frightened so she decided to ask Katara if she could sleep with her.

Slowly Toph made her way to Katara's tent. She slowly unzipped Katara's tent and stepped in "Ka… Katara the storm is kind of scary can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked not caring if she showed her emotions especially to the woman she loved. Katara rubbed her eyes "Yeah sure Toph come on" she replied holding open her blanket for Toph. Slowly Toph got into the bed and snuggled up to Katara.

Slowly Katara began to talk "Toph I've been thinking and… I want to run away with you I realized Aang no longer needs us and Sokka wouldn't understand" a single tear slipped down Toph's cheek. "Perfect I'm so happy" Toph replied placing a hand on Katara's hip. Katara to placed her hand on Toph's hip but began to move it down it now rested on her upper thigh. They both gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Toph's hand found its way into the top of Katara's skirt and Katara's hand found its way into the bottom of Toph's. Slowly Toph began to undo Katara's skirt and Katara began rubbing Toph's thigh making her shudder in happiness.

Toph's work finally paid off as she slipped Katara's skirt off her shirt soon following suit. Katara laid there in only her underwear for a few minutes working on taking Toph's cloths off. Finally Katara too succeeded slipping off Toph's cloths was easy. Katara was surprised at the size of Toph's breasts and smiled. Then together they fell asleep.

Please R&R


	3. Run away and dream of her

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar then Katara would not be in love with Aang

Slowly Toph woke up to the face of her lover. "Good morning sweety did you sleep well?" Katara asked her. Toph quickly wrapped her arms around Katara "Yes I did especially because I was with you" she replied earning a kiss on the cheek from Katara. "Hey are Aang and Sokka back yet?" Toph asked hoping they weren't. Katara shook her head "No they're not back yet why do you ask?" asked Katara. Toph smiled "We should run away today before they get back" Toph blurted out making Katara jump "Ermm... okay I'll go pack" Katara replied getting up. Toph watched Katara get up and much to her pleasure Katara was not wearing a bra. "Hey you trying to put on a show" Toph joked making Katara blush. Katara quickly put on a shirt and went out to go pack supplies. Toph slowly got up she had dreamt about Katara all night.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

**(A/N: This is a Yuri scene. It is small cause I'm leaving the rest for a later chapter _possibly_)**

Slowly Katara slipped down to Toph's waist. Toph was only wearing her green panties so she could feel Katara touch her crotch with her tongue. Toph moaned in slight ecstasy. Slowly Katara removed her shirt allowing Toph to see her beautiful breasts. Carefully Katara removed Toph's underwear revealing Toph's virgin vagina. "Mmm Katara please take me make me yours" Toph screamed as Katara thrust her fingers into Toph's hole. Toph could feel her Hymn break and winced in the pain. Slowly Toph reached her climax as Katara moved her fingers in and out. Finally Toph screamed out in orgasm "Oh god Katara that feels so good" Katara pulled her fingers out and began using her tongue making Toph scream louder and louder before finally collapsing. Breathing heavily Toph pulled herself towards Katara and kissed her. "Katara now that I have had an orgasm it is your turn" she said rubbing Katara's breasts.

_End Dream Sequence_

* * *

Toph began getting dressed still thinking about her dream and about the night before. Toph stepped out of the tent and walked over to Katara "Do you need any help packing" she asked politely. Katara jumped a little frightened cause she didn't hear Toph walk over "Umm… not really but could you make a podium for me to put a letter on for Aang and Sokka?" she asked. Quickly Toph stomped her feet creating the podium Katara had asked for. Toph walked back over to Katara who handed her a bag "Do you mind carrying this" she asked politely. Toph grabbed it "No problem Sugar Queen" Toph said with a giggle throwing the bag onto her shoulder. Katara walked over to the podium and placed the note under a small rock to keep it from blowing away. Katara walked back over and grabbed Toph's hand "You ready to go sweety?" she asked kissing the top of Toph's head. Toph nodded and together they walked into the woods hand in hand ready to start there journey together.


	4. Rape before Death

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned avatar this would be happening right now.

Author's Note: I love you readers you make me feel so happy and want to write so please subscribe to my stories. Also there is a scene of Rape so be careful.

Toph kissed Katara sweetly they were lying down on a large slab of ice Katara had made. It amazed Toph how strong Katara's bending was. Katara rubbed Toph's inner thigh in a teasing manner "You know I love you I just might have to rape you just a bit" she joked. Toph squirmed in excitement at this "Well I might have to like it" joked Toph right back. They embraced each other and kissed again softly "Katara you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" Toph said hugging Katara closer. Katara nodded "And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" she said kissing Toph's forehead. Slowly the two fell asleep.

Toph woke up with something gagging her mouth and tied up. Toph tried to move but her body wasn't moving. She slowly used her finger to tap the ground so she could 'see'. She felt someone standing just a few feet from her. At first she thought this was a game Katara had thought of, as they always played games like this now that they were 'together', but soon realized the person was to heavy to be Katara. The man stomped over "So your finally awake you dumb bitch" said a voice. As soon as he spoke Toph knew who it was "Xin Fu what the hell do you want and why can't I move" she screamed at him receiving herself a kick to the gut. "Shut up your daddy may have paid me to find you but he never said anything about not raping you" he laughed. Toph finally realized both of them were naked.

Xin Fu got down and tore away the rope binding Toph's legs which were useless because she couldn't move anyway. Slowly he lowered himself into her "Oh naughty girl your Hymn is already broken" he said slapping her face softly. Toph screamed out when he thrust himself all the way in. He moved out and continued making Toph scream out in pain every time. He soon got a lot faster and came inside her, she could feel his semen inside of her. As he was positioning himself over Toph's face for another round they heard a scream Xin Fu looked up before a kick landed on his face forcing him backwards. He looked up his nose bloody before a hip of water smashed into him.

Katara landed on the ground her hands covered in water "Don't touch my Woman" she yelled sending a slice of ice back at him. He quickly made a rock shield and sent it flying at her "Oh so your Lesbians then you'll be worth more prize money alive" he said smashing the ground with his fists creating a cage around Katara. She lifted her arms causing nearby plants to crumble leaving there water. She first used it to cut open the cage then froze the man to a tree "You raped my woman, you came in her, Now I will kill you" she screamed clenching her fists causing the ice to crush Xin Fu.

She raced back over to Toph "Sweety are you okay?" she asked lifting Toph's head up. Toph groaned "Katara Xin Fu he" Katara stopped her "Don't worry Xin Fu will never bother us again" she replied hugging Toph tightly. Toph was finally beginning to regain the ability to move. "Katara" she said placing a hand on her vagina "Katara please don't let his cum reach the egg" Toph said crying. It took Katara a moment to realize what Toph meant then it hit her, Toph was ovulating. Quickly Katara pulled a ball of water and it began to glow blue and sent it into Toph's vagina she was able to flush out 'most' of it.

Katara used her waterbending to go back to there previous campsite and made Toph a small Igloo. Katara began packing up there supplies they couldn't stay there others may come looking for Xin Fu. Toph came wobbling out of the igloo still half naked "Katara I'm sorry for not being strong enough to fight him" she cried out. Katara walked over to her "No its not your fault don't blame yourself" she said holding Toph close to her. Then they both finished packing and left once again hand in hand to go find a new campsite.

Author's Note: Okay wow my longest chapter yet feel happy people also I refuse to right another word until I get at least 3 reviews from 3 different people. As of now that quota has been reached and I'm working on chapter 5.


	5. 886 muscles to talk and swim

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender and most likely never will

Author's Note: Wow you people must really like my stories I have 2 subscribers already and 8 reviews on just this story so I think once I'm finished I'll write a sequel it all depends on what you want. Also this chapter is set a month and a half after chapter 4.

Toph could her it the sound was faint but she knew. The thing she had feared she was pregnant. Even worse she knew it was Xin Fu's child. Slowly she stepped out of her tent and walked over to Katara who was cooking some turtle-duck (A/N: Thanks Rain Everwood for the suggestion to change this). Toph sat down next to Katara who put an arm around her. "Katara it… it happened" was all she had to say before Katara knew what she was saying. Katara gave her a hug "I'm sorry sweety… I promise no matter what I will love and support you" she said. Toph returned the hug "It doesn't matter who the father is I wish to raise the child with you" she said

Katara was taking a nap and Toph was bathing she had learnt to swim from Katara just a few weeks ago. Toph kept thinking about the day it seemed so long ago yet she could still feel him. Toph took a deep breath and dove under the water. Just knowing it was Katara's Native element made her feel safer in it for some reason. Toph got out of the water and dried off. She walked over to a field and pulled up a huge rock. She tried to keep it up but soon had to let it down "Oh man I'm getting rusty I can't even keep that up" she said now attempting to bend a smaller rock and began bending it around.

Suddenly she felt herself covered in warm water and heard Katara laughing. "Hey sweety shouldn't you be taking things easy" Katara asked walking up to Toph and hugging her making the boulder fall. "Hey Katara I was practicing" she said laughing. Katara just tickled her "and now I'm practicing tickling you" she joking right back. They both fell down tickling each other and rolling around. They both rolled into the mud and began having a bending fight. They finished and laid in the mud "We're so dirty" Katara said laughing Toph too began laughing "Oh no now we'll have to take a bath naked… oh wait that's a good thing" Toph said still laughing.

Katara and Toph got out of the mud and began stripping so they could clean. They both jumped into the pond and started swimming. Toph quickly found Katara "Hey you know this is technically considered skinny dipping" Toph said rubbing Katara's neck. Katara reached around and squeezed one of Toph's breasts "Then technically that's appropriate for what we're doing" Katara laughed. Katara turned herself around and kissed Toph "Toph forever I will be by your side no matter what tries to come between us" she said then went under the water. For a few seconds Toph didn't know where she went until she felt a tongue rub against her vagina. She let out a moan when it went in. Katara resurfaced gasping for air. Toph kissed Katara "Hey you don't push yourself either especially something that could get you killed" she said. They began swimming around feeling each other up.

The girls both got out and began drying off. Katara kissed Toph softly "You know sweety that I love you more than anything" Katara said rubbing Toph's sides. Toph wiggled a bit laughing cause she was ticklish "Yes I know that and I love you more than anything" she replied. It began to get late so they both fell asleep together.

Auhor's Note: Sorry it took me so long to type this I had a bit of trouble thinking of what to type and I was swimming a lot so I had to brainstorm. Getting reviews makes me want to write and any suggestions on what I need to change or any ideas are welcome. So R & R as much as you can.


	6. Birth, Love, Friends

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No even if I may dream it I do not own Avatar the last Airbender so don't ask.

Author's Note: This is set 8 months after Chapter 5. I only wrote Chapter 5 because I needed to get some things stated, grounds set, and more relationshipness added. Also sorry for taking so long to update I had trouble with my schedule.

"Push Toph Push" yelled Katara to her lover who was giving birth. Toph was struggling with the pregnancy because of her small figure. Slowly and painfully Toph finally delivered a healthy baby girl. Toph immediately fell asleep after delivering the baby as Katara cleaned and cared for the baby. Katara walked over to Toph when she woke up and knelt down. "Sweety hey guess what?" Katara said kissing Toph's forehead. Toph moaned and opened her eyes then saw the baby. Toph squealed a little and reached for the baby. Katara handed the girl to her slowly "It's a baby girl sweety" she said kissing Toph again. Toph looked at the baby and instantly thought of a name "I think her name should be… Kae" (A/N: Pronounced Kai-ah) Toph said to Katara watching the baby move around in her arms.

Katara was swimming watching Toph breast feeding the new baby. Katara swam over to them and sat right beside Toph. Katara looked over at her "You know sweety I wouldn't mind some of that" Katara joked kissing Toph's cheek. Toph smiled and playfully punched Katara "We can't do this crap with Kae around" she said laughing. Katara simply nibbled on Toph's ear in response. Toph pushed her off "Sweety please taking care of one youngster is hard enough I don't have the energy to take care of you" she said in a tired voice. Katara laid off "Ya I know sweety, Hey I'm going to run into town you wanna come or want anything" she asked moving a piece of hair out of Toph's face. Toph rubbed her eye in tiredness "Nah I don't wanna come but could you pick me up some strawberries I'm craving some right now" she said a smiling. Katara kissed her and got dressed when she was ready to go she yelled "Sweety I'm going now I'll be back later" then walked off.

Katara was looking at some mangos and became sad. Toph and Katara hadn't had any sex at all in months. Toph hadn't seemed to care much so Katara decided she wouldn't mind either. Katara bought the fruit then started walking again. Suddenly a strike of fear shot up her spine. It was 'his' staff, the ones she and Toph had been running from, Aang and Sokka. She attempted to flee but the crowd was to thick and they almost immediately spotted her. They approached her Sokka quickly giving her a hug. "Katara where have you been this entire time" Aang asked in a tone that her ears had not heard in a long time. Katara frowned "I've been with Toph… you're the last people I ever expected to hear from again" she said which was true. Sokka embraced her again this time joined by Aang "Katara why would you think we wouldn't understand. Sure it's unusual but you're my sister I'd cope" Sokka whispered into her ear. Katara slowly began to cry "Thanks I… I love you guys" she said.

Katara and the guys were getting close to the camp when a rock came flying and bashed Sokka in the head. Suddenly Katara felt the earth under her move forward as Toph came into sight. "Don't worry Katara I'll protect you" she said sending another stone at the guys. It took a moment for Katara to realize what was going on "Toph wait its okay its only Sokka and Aang" Katara said walking up and hugging her. Toph slowly lowered her stance "What do they want" she said not fully trusting either of them. Katara nibbled on Toph's ear "Oh sweety relax they're here to visit they understand" she said then licked Toph's ear. Toph broke free of Katara's hold and began to walk away "I'm going back to take care of Kae" she said then used earthbending to move faster. Aang slowly approached Katara "Umm who is Kae?" he asked as he had missed everything. Katara motioned them to follow her "I have a lot to explain" she said walking forward.

Author's Note: Okay took me 3 days to write this I'm sorry. Also to the 2 people who wrote flames in the form of Anonymous reviews: Log in or Get an Account if your too chicken to face me without an account then that's just lame. Anyway to my subscribers and readers I thank you for your nice reviews but am quickly running out of ideas so any suggestions are invited.


	7. Time to think

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dreaming Yes mwahahaha I have stolen the rights to Avatar… Wakes up Damn no I still don't own it.

Author's Note: Well I'm sick so I will probably getting my chapters out faster. Also AvatarAiris thank you you've always left such in-depth reviews. I intend to use some of the ideas you suggested. And as usual I love all the reviews I get even if I do wish I got more I LOVE THEM ALL with the exception of pointless flames and now without further ado I present chapter seven.

With a thud Aang fell to the ground unconscious. Katara ran over to him "Wow I didn't think that he would faint" she said turning him over onto his back. Sokka started laughing "Well it's a lot to comprehend" he said smiling brightly. Katara nodded taking a drink of water. Toph walked over holding Kae in her arms and sat next to Katara. Still she stayed quiet around the guys for reasons unknown even to her. Kae began crying again so Katara took her from Toph "Don't worry sweety just relax" Katara said to Toph patting the baby on the back. Toph stood up and walked off for some alone time.

Toph walked down the stream leading from the pond they were camped at to a second smaller pond. Slowly she undressed and dove in. She allowed herself to float to the top she floated there relaxing for once since Kae was born. Toph was glad Kae was not blind that was something that she had feared during pregnancy. Toph was fairly certain that Kae would be a bender after all both of her biological parents had been. Toph dove down still thinking she laid onto the bottom. There was no way she and Katara would be able to care for Kae alone. Suddenly it hit her the only way they could give Kae a good home is if her parents helped her. Her dad owed her anyway if he hadn't sent Xin Fu to find her she'd never have gotten raped. Toph floated back up to the surface keeping most of her body below the water. She swam to the shore and got out. She earth bent a soft spot for her to lie down on. Then slowly she fell asleep.

Toph woke up with a jolt it was suddenly a lot darker and cooler. Toph slowly stood up and got dressed. She walked slowly back to camp and as soon as she got back Katara ran to her "Oh sweety you scared me where were you" she said in a frightened tone. Toph simply said "I was just downstream sleeping" in a bored tone. Katara released her hug with a kiss "Aang and Sokka went back to there camp I promised to stay in contact as much as we can" she said taking a drink out of her water pouch. Toph walked past "Yeah okay..." she stopped walking "Katara we... we need to go to Gaoling...to my parents" she said then holding Katara's hand in hers. Katara nodded "I understand my love we can leave tomorrow" she said then kissed Toph.

Author's Note: Okay a bit shorter then the previous chapter sorry I promise the next will be atleast 700 words.


	8. Home

Chapter: 8

Chapter: 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar sorry.

Authors Note: Set 2 weeks after time to think so I could give them time to travel to Gaoling. (starts joking voice) Also Korpuskat and everyone else who has done it: Stop finding errors in my story... I realize Toph is blind I just never write about blind people and such so I rarely remember rolls eyes at you all but thanks for the reviews nonetheless. (end joke) Oh and I swear to the lord almighty if I hear 1 more thing about Xgamerkf's damn story I'll quit writing for a week i.e. delayed chapters and then all my readers will get mad about it and I'll post up a nice little 'Spam list' of all of you who said anything so they can deal with you. This is due to the fact me and him already discussed it in private and also for the fact I had never read his story in my whole life. Oh and a personal note to Please Remember... Shove it up your bung hole I'm not trying to be mean but please its not rude to the other author due to the fact he has no writes to the words or really anything in that story especially those words. Wow long Author's Note So please enjoy. :)

Katara looked out from under her hood, through the rain she could see Toph's families estate. In a few minutes she would be in the one place Toph never expected to be again. She was silently bending the rain to keep it off of them. Toph was slowly walking carrying Kae now slightly regretting her decision. She wondered how her parents would react, whether she should tell them about her and Katara, and if her nightmares of Xin Fu would ever stop. They finally came up to the house and knocked on the door. A surge of rage shot through her body as she heard her father's voice.

The door slowly creaked open. What took seconds in real time felt like forever to Toph. Suddenly her mothers voice screamed as she saw her daughter and quickly embraced her, somehow not noticing the baby. Slowly Poppy Bei-fong became aware of the little bundle held tightly in Toph's arms. Toph handed Kae to Katara "Dad has some explaining he needs to do" she said walking past her mother. Poppy began to tell Toph were he was but she stopped her, Toph could feel exactly were he was.

She could sense him behind a large metal door the man was pacing back and forth across his study. Rubbing her hand on the door for a moment so she could feel the earth bits still remaining within. With a punch she dented the door, which obviously scared her dad half to death. With another punch she made a huge gaping hole. She stepped in which slightly relieved his dad, oh well his mistake. She stomped her feet on the ground causing the ground to shift throwing him off balance. She took this opportunity to knock him down. She bent a makeshift chair and knocked him into it. Toph relaxed a little now "So dad why did you send that bastard after me... Did you honestly believe I would go somewhere I didn't want to?" she said as Poppy and Katara finally arrived. Lao gulped "Toph Aurora Bei-Fong (A/N: yes I made her middle name up) I did it for your own good" he said infuriated her. "You filthy son of a" she said punching him square in the jaw.

Toph rubbed her fist wiping her father's blood off of it "Due to your action of trying to do what's best for me by sending that crap-monkey after me something happened guess what it was" she said motioning for Katara to come over. Toph snatched the baby "Yeah that's right dad through that you became a granddad that in retrospect isn't so grand" she said. Lao tried to speak but found himself at a loss of words. Toph earthbent the chair out from under him "Now I expect you to give me, Katara, and the baby room and board since it is your fault" she commanded. Her father slowly got up "Fine ungrateful little bitch" he mumbled under his breath.

Slowly Poppy lead the girls to there room "I'm sorry but at the moment Toph's old room is the only one available so you girls will have to share it. I'll send a maid down to get Toph's old crib for the baby" she said then walked away. Toph walked into old room and fell onto the floor scaring Katara "God I've been sleeping on the ground so much it'll be hard to sleep on the bed again" she said as Katara walked over to her. Katara kneeled down in front of Toph's head. Toph smiled she could feel Katara so close to her and slowly they began to kiss.

Author's Note: Okay counting the 212 words of the first Author's Note that was a little over 800 words. So please R&R.


	9. LHM

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Avatar although the series will end in July (USA) I do not and will not own it.

Author's Note: Chapter 10 will not be out for awhile due to it being close to the 4th of July and the avatar season ending. I will write when I can. This chapter is rated M for a reason.

Toph woke up slowly realizing she was asleep on a bed, which she hadn't expected. She got up and put on a robe. 'She and Katara had been fucking so hard last night she was surprised the house was still in one piece' she thought to herself walking into the dining room. Quickly a servant was standing in front of her greeting her. "What would you like ma'am" the servant asked, 'I'd like to suck your breasts' Toph thought before snapping out of it. "Erm… Just get me some cereal please" she said then the servant walked off. Toph walked to the table and sat down on the far side of the table, as far from her father as she could get.

The servant delivered Toph her cereal and a beautiful Jade spoon which boasted the wealth of her family. "So you and Katara slept in the same bed last night correct?" her father asked with a sneer. Toph felt like hitting him right in the shin with her earthbending but calmed herself down "Yes it was the only bed open according to mom" she said taking a bite of cereal. Her father's anger was rising for some reason she could tell. Without warning her father said something she hadn't expected "Are you and Katara Lesbians?" he said not even hesitating. Toph remained calm "Yes we are what gave us away" she asked. Mr. Bei-Fong slowly began to laugh "Good so my call was not a waste" he said and instantly Toph knew he had turned them in.

A cry shot through the house as Raiders burst through a wall. Toph shot down the hall to her room they were after Katara. Toph arrived at her room and opened the door she could feel the entire outer wall was torn off. Katara was defending herself with her octopus form but was losing strength quickly. Toph ran to her lover's side and took her stance ready to fight. A large stomp and earth bending registered in Toph's mind. She could here the rock whizzing towards her. When she heard it close enough she punched forward and broke it into dust. She knew it now her own father had called the L.H.M. Lesbian Hunting Mercenaries. Suddenly a rock hit her in the head and she was out cold.

Toph slowly awoke in a large white room, she was strapped to a very hard bed. She grunted and tried to bend but it didn't work. Suddenly a voice came "Oh so your finally awake" it said in a very feminine voice. Toph continued to struggle "Where the mother fucker am I" she yelled earning her a punch to the face. The voice spoke again this time seemingly calmer than before "Watch your language please or physical pain will come" which just made Toph want out more. Suddenly she felt very woozy as she heard liquid above her head. She knew they had just administered a sedative into the drop connected to her arm.

Katara had fought her best to protect her after Toph was knocked out only to have her taken away. There she sat crying in the room of her lover. Her lover and daughter had both been taken. Anger suddenly struck the young woman and she headed down the hall. Arriving in the living room she sent an ice knife at Toph's father slicing his ear. His pained scream was music to her ears. She did something she never wanted to do again.. She used blood bending to lift him into the air "Hama might have needed the Full moon but not me" she said then forced him up against the wall.

Author's Note: Okay 611 Words of the story 650 including Author's note at top. Sorry for it being short I will get chapter 10 out by the end of next month at the latest.


	10. Second Lovers

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: On July 4th I confirmed I do not and never will own Avatar.

Author's Note: Happy belated 4th of July American viewers also my computer had an explosive orgasm and refuses to write between 10 a.m. and 1 p.m. which is when I usually write (No joke it won't type at all).

Katara was angry, not just any angry she was furious "How could you you bastard, How could you turn your own daughter into the L.H.M.?" she asked the man. She waited ten seconds then pounded him into the wall "How could you, Toph trusted you and you betrayed her" she screamed launching the man high into the air then pounding him into a wall. Poppy Bei-Fong was quickly at her husbands side, Katara didn't care anymore she was going to hunt down those bastards and kill them, one by one if she had to until she found Toph.

Toph slowly came too as the scent of cinnamon filled her nose. Was it all a dream was she in her bed and her mom was downstairs making Cinnamon Toast? An optimistic thought but sadly untrue Toph was still tied up in the same room and bed she was last time she was conscious. Toph tapped her toes against the metal bedpost which gave her a fuzzy image of the room. She could feel a small crib and a heartbeat 'Oh great they got Kae what else could go wrong?' she thought to herself. She continued tapping harder and harder until her foot was sore but she could feel the whole room. There was the bed she was in, Kae's crib, and a small woman. Toph could tell from sniffing the air that the cinnamon smell was coming from the woman.

Katara started asking around town about the L.H.M. but no one seemed to know anything. She was becoming angry at herself even more and more as the time passed when suddenly an old woman stopped her "I hear your looking for information on the L.H.M. I can help you if you like" she said in a old wavering voice. Katara was surprised but willing to accept any help "Please anything you can tell me would be helpful" she said to the old woman hastily. The old woman motioned Katara to follow her inside. Once inside they both sat down "First of all my name is Ummi, please tell me yours" Ummi said handing Katara a cup of tea. "My name is Katara please tell me everything you know about the L.H.M." Katara said anxiously. Ummi sighed and began her story "Back when I was young I was like you I was in love with another woman… but someone found out and turned us in" she said taking a sip "Like they always do they kidnapped the stronger of us. I searched for years and finally found them but by then my lover had already died" Ummi said crying a little "Oh yes before I forget… There location, they are at…"

Author's Note: I'm not telling you cause its fun to watch you squirm P anyway beg for the next chapter through reviewing and I promise it will be longer than this one.


	11. Lake of War

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar but if I ever do get it I will make all of this happen.

Author's Note: Who guessed it? The hidden location is Lake Laogai

'Damn it was so obvious I cant believe it' Katara thought to herself. The old woman had said it so obviously Katara couldn't believe she didn't think of it. The L.H.M. was stationed in Lake Laogai. Katara also learned right before she left that a war was coming. A war that would be between the L.H.M. with similar groups and all Lesbians, Gays, and Bisexuals. Katara intended to be part of that war after all, the woman did tell her where the base was located. Soon Katara arrived at the lake she could see a small building in the middle. She laughed to herself when she saw the name, it was called 'Loagai Hotel & Market'. "Damn" she said "They're a little cocky using those Initials" it was true they used it so members could identify the building but it was also useful for Katara to find them. Slowly Katara water bent her way down to the caverns.

Toph was learning that the harder she tapped the farther she could see. She knew two things one she was in a large earth cavern and two she was under a lake. Toph thought that it seemed eerily familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She could hear Kae crying again. Her motherly instincts told her to go and comfort her child but she couldn't and that pissed her off. The people keeping her restrained had hooked her up to some sort of milking machine which would feed the baby. A strange man would come in every day and sit down next to her but she didn't know who it was. Every few days the small woman who smelled like cinnamon would come in and bath Toph. Unfortunately due to the sedative and straps Toph had to urinate on her bed. This made her vagina very itchy and always had to be washed. The young woman's hands were soft and always made Toph very horny.

Katara slice open an air duct that was running down the bottom of the lake. She got in a followed it using the water to propel herself forward. She stopped the water at the end and could see a lot of people walking around. She broke down the grate separating her from the rest of the room. This caused a lot of ruckus but she quieted it all down quickly. She blood bent a woman over to her "Where is Toph Bei Fong?" Katara asked a fierce gaze on her face. The woman slowly pointed down a hall. Katara threw her against a wall and ran down the hall. She arrived at a room and knocked the door down. There lying on the bed was the woman she loved. Katara quickly started untying the straps and removes the IV. Slowly Katara helped Toph stand up and walk over to Kae. "She seems fine" said Toph holding her tightly.

Author's Note: This story is beginning to draw to a close just a few more chapters. Most likely one or two left before the end. As usual please R&R and I have been thinking of a sequel anyone want me to write one?


	12. Apart then together forever

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own Avatar

Author's Note: The series finally saddened me for Toph ended without someone to love. Thus this story is late as hell...

Warning: This chapter is going to be sad so pull up a blanket and grab some ice cream.

Quickly they ran hearing sirens behind them alerting all of L.H.M. of the escape. Toph started to slow "Katara take Kae" she could feel a large team riding on Komodo Rhinos behind them. Katara hesitantly took Kae "I'll hold them off... This time I'm ready" Toph said giving Katara a good-bye kiss and with a twist of her wrist a huge wall erected inbetween them. Katara turned and ran as fast as she could tears flowing freely from her face. Toph could feel the Komodo Rhinos coming closer she closed her eyelids and began to pray silently. She felt the riders approach her and took her stance. A rush of air and Toph defected an arrow that was shot at her "I dont understand what is so wrong with being a lesbian that you'd happily attack a 14 year old girl" she said sending a rock hurling at the closest enemy. A voice whom she knew all to well replied without hesitation "You gave up your claims to childhood when you admitted to being a lesbian my daughter" she couldn't believe it it was her father. In the blink of an eye she was in her stance again and hit her father head on with a large boulder killing him. The sound of rushing air and Toph smiled to herself.

Katara heard it clearly the sound of arrows, ripping flesh, and blood splashing against rock. She knew instantly her love was killed. Then the sound of an explosion she could tell the wall Toph made was destroyed. She quickened her pace running for the sake of her child. The pain of exhaustion was becoming harder to bear but still she ran. The child she now held in her arms was the last thing she had left to remember Toph and she was not about to let the L.H.M. get it. She finally made it to Ba Sing Se where she knew Aang and Sokka were staying. Making a sort of ramp over the walls she made her way through the city to Aang's house where she burst through the door. "Katara whats wrong" asked Aang worriedly running to her. Katara handed him Kae then turned around "I need you to raise Kae teach her not to hate Lesbians or gays, and when she is old enough tell her of her mothers, me and Toph" she said before running off.

* * *

Epilogue: New Beginnings

A young girl approached a grave stone and let out a tear. The war was finally over after 15 long years. The win would have assured a peaceful life for Katara and Toph. L.H.M. had been destroyed and along with it mass homophobia. The suprise to everyone was who had been the deciding player in the war, who else but Kae Bei Fong the girl who lost her parents at just a few weeks old. The young woman knelt down and engraved something on the stone as a bull-horse drawn carriage pulled up and a woman's voice called out "Kae come on its almost dinner time" to which Kae turned around and walked away.

The grave stones reads:

Here lies

Katara Hanabu & Toph Bei Fong

Mothers of Kae Hanabu Fong

_Proud Lesbians_

The last part was fresh and cut in with the knife for now it was safe to admit it.

* * *

_**The End**_

Author's Note: Thats right its finally the end I'm sorry all my faithful readers that it took so long to write. I'd also like you all to remember that I am qualified to Beta so if you need someone to beta please ask. I will maybe see if I can think of a plot for a sequel but dont get your hopes up. But remember I love comments so please review. And from all of us working on this story (me, myself, and I) we'd like to wish you happy reading.


End file.
